Never Changing
by Silvered Aegis
Summary: [Oneshot][Post GSD] The choice was always simple because he loved her, and she loved him back. AthrunxCagalli


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED DESTINY or any characters affliated withthe TV series and movies. I only own the plot of the story.

Author's Note: This is my first GS/GSD fanfic. I have became obsessed with this series just recently. This fanfiction is dedicated to my favourited pairing in GS...AthrunXCagalli. Yay for AC! For the purpose of this story, please picture the scene taking place a few months after GSD- OVA. I haven't gotten that far yet in the anime so use your imaginations a bit to make this work. That being said, there will be slight OOC and possible total deviation from the series. But despite that little problem, please enjoy the story.

* * *

**Never Changing**

**By: **Silvered Aegis

* * *

The pink petals of cherry blossoms fell gently to the soft green earth below. In the midst of pink were bits of blue and gold. Upon further observations, one would've noticed two young adults sitting on a picnic bench by the lake.

The young man had unusual blue hair but his appearance was striking nonetheless. He had brilliant green eyes that seem to be endlessly deep. He wore a black leather jacket despite the warm weather and black pants. He was looking off beyond the lake.

Beside the young man sat a young woman with blond hair. Her amber eyes slightly clouded as she sat deeply in thought. She was wearing a light green dress that complimented her figure quite well. Her chin rested lightly on her delicate hands. She let out an audible sigh.

Her companion turned to look at her, "Is there something the matter, Cagalli?"

"I was just thinking of how much everything has changed after the war, Athrun," Cagalli answered, "How _we_ have changed."

"Oh?" Athrun inquired, clearly surprised.

"We parted our own ways during the war, remember?" Cagalli reminded him, "I felt that my duty was to Orb and you felt that your loyalty belonged to ZAFT. That was how the rift came to be."

"I remember."

"Then I was betrothed to Yuuna," Cagalli continued, "And you were acquainted with Meyrin and Lunamaria. I felt that we've drifted farther apart after that."

Athrun nodded silently, signalling her to continue.

"Even though you're back with me now," Cagalli sighed, "It isn't the same as before. I have changed, Athrun, and so have you."

"What do mean _changed_?" Athrun asked.

"I'm not sure," Cagalli admitted, "But something is different now, something is missing."

There was an awkward silence amongst them. The two lost in their own thoughts. Athrun shifted himself on to the picnic table and glanced farther off into the distance. Cagalli looked into the tranquil cerulean lake.

"Athrun," Cagalli asked, "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Will you answer it truthfully?"

"I will try my best to."

Cagalli sighed again, "Very well. If Meyrin and I were drowning and you could only save one of us, who would you save?"

"I would save Meyrin," Athrun answered without hesitation, "I owe her a lot. She always stuck by my side during the war."

"I see," Cagalli smiled slightly even though her heart was breaking on the inside, "You're an honourable man, Athrun."

Athrun saw through her façade, saw through her false smile. He knew that she was hurting on the inside. He smiled gently despite himself. Perhaps they haven't changed that much. Maybe they haven't changed at all.

"You didn't let me finish," Athrun smiled, "I would save Meyrin, then jump back into the waters."

"But," reminded Cagalli, slightly confused, "You can only save one of us."

"Cagalli," he reprimanded teasingly, "You have to stop interrupting me. I would jump back into the waters just to die with you."

Cagalli gasped. She turned around to face him, her eyes brimming with tears. She smiled sincerely this time; the shattered pieces of her heart started to heal themselves back together. Then she became pensive again.

"What if it was Lunamaria?" Cagalli asked.

"I would've done the same," Athrun affirmed, then he added teasingly, "Why the questions, Cagalli? Are you _jealous_?"

Cagalli's cheeks were tainted with a slight smudge of pink but she huffed indignantly, "Of course not."

Athrun chuckled at her reaction, "It doesn't matter. The choice was simple. I loved, no, still love you, Cagalli. I don't think I can live without you."

Athrun swooped down from the picnic table and pecked Cagalli lightly on her lips. He grinned like a school-boy as she blushed prettily. He settled himself next to Cagalli. She snuggled closer to him and he draped an arm around her waist, pulling them closer together.

"You're such a romantic fool, Athrun," Cagalli murmured teasingly into his chest.

"Does that make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Then that's all that matters."

* * *

The cherry blossoms fell again. The lake was once again tranquil. There were still glimpses of gold and blue by the lakeside. Everything was as it was before. 

The couple was walking along the lake, reminiscing the moments they've spent together. The content was mutual. They were happy with their choices, those simple choices. Nothing really had changed.

The young man suddenly stopped in front of his companion, startling her. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small velvet case.

"Athrun?" his lover asked uncertainly.

"Cagalli," Athrun drew in a deep breath, "I want to ask you something. I sometimes wonder if I was stalling or simply wasting precious moments that could be spent with you," he cut off his own rambling and drew in another breath to calm his nerves, "Cagalli, will you marry me?"

If Cagalli was an ordinary girl, she would've gushed at Athrun's proposal. She smiled gently at his sincerity. She leaned forward and kissed him softly on his cheek.

"I love you," Cagalli smiled, unknowingly echoing Athrun's words from their previous rendezvous at the lakeside, "The choice is simple. I would be honoured to be your wife."

Athrun's face lit up as he picked Cagalli up and swung her around. He was sure that he could be proclaimed the happiest man alive at that very moment. Athrun set Cagalli down and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart, he carefully slipped the engagement ring on to her finger. She smiled.

"Are you happy with your choice?" Athrun asked.

"Yes," Cagalli murmured, "Are you happy with _your_ choice?"

"Of course," Athrun smirked, "Who wouldn't be?"

"You're such a romantic fool," giggled Cagalli.

"Some things never change."

* * *

Author's Note: I admit that the story is kind of cliché and slightly cheesy, but I was having a small case of writer's block. I really need to learn how to write romance. I totally stink at it. I'm sorry to have ruined AthrunXCagalli for all the AC fans. I feel ashamed. While I admonish myself, please drop off a review. 


End file.
